Temple Of The Lost Digidestined
by Shokiri Kitten
Summary: A group of new digidestined are brought to the digital world; and abandoned there without knowing who to get home. Their leader has promised them revenge on the one who betrayed them. Takari, Koumi , Daiyako (May be more later on!) R&R Please!


A/N: I revised this a bit. I admit it was very blah and confusing in parts so I fixed it a bit. I wrote more to this before I continued working on the other chapter so I hope you like this one better! Please review when you're finished!   
This story takes place somewhere in season 02 loooong after the digidestined defeated the Digimon Emperor and so on and so forth. I'm not exactly sure when...but it's somewhere in there! You can piece it together however you like! ~Shokiri Kitten  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Digimon (sadly). Digimon is c Toei Animation, Bandai, etc. All original characters used in this story are creative and intellectual property of Shokiri Kitten and Rionithis (Sorry about that Ri! I was really sleepy the first time writing this!). Thank You.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________   
  
A quiet shillouette of a young girl sat in front of a computer screen. Her pale fingers, typing gently on the keyboard.   
  
She was writing to someone. More along the lines of searching for someone. She had made it a goal to seek this one individual out.   
  
Most of them had simply disregarded her emails as junk or even forwarded chain letters. Some; ignoring them completely. Perhaps answering with crude and immature replies the odd time. But even so, she kept sending them. Waiting for an answer or even a clue.   
  
Another figure sat on the edge of a dark oak table. "Are you nearly finished?" The other asked drumming her fingers on the table. "Stop that...You now how I hate it." She snapped back.   
  
The other girl stopped immediately and chuckled quietly. "Why are you so.obsessed with those damn emails anyway?"   
  
The girl in front of the computer stopped typing. She turned her chair around and looked directly at the other with a cold stare from beneath her long blonde bangs. "You know why.I want vengeance. I want him to pay for what he did to us...you know that very well so don't play dumb.." The other sighed. "You don't even know where he is. He could be anywhere. For all we know he could be dead! Who knows how long we've been here. Give it up..."   
  
The blonde girl lowered her head for a moment in perfect silence. The other girl looked questioningly at her partner. "What is it? .Roe?"   
The blonde's icy blue eyes filled with a brief spark of fiery outrage. "Why do you insist on calling me that...name."   
  
The other girl looked somewhat apologetic. "What else am I supposed to call you?"   
Roe walked over to her friend and put a pale hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Call me whatever you want..." Roe saw Rio grin slightly through the darkness and even she smirked. "Well you know what I mean anyway."   
  
Roe sighed and her smirk faded into a frown. "You do understand what I'm doing.just isn't for myself.don't you?" Rio nodded slowly. "I know what you're trying to do Roe.but it's been so long since we first came here.maybe we should let it go?"  
Roe shook her head vigorously. "No. I'm afraid I can't do that. We will go home. Even if it takes years. I made a promise to us. Not just myself. We will go home."  
She removed a few loose strands of dark black-blue hair off of her friend's shoulders and smiled slightly.   
  
Just then the door to the room creaked open and in stepped a slightly taller boy with short, spiky, aqua colored hair and light brown eyes. "Roe? We've found a way back home! Go talk with Alex if you want more information on that. He just sent me up here to tell you-"  
  
Rio's eyes clouded over for a moment. Home? She thought. It had been so long. Exactly how long, nobody knew.   
Roe stood up and headed for the doorway.   
  
"Wait.Roe.err...I mean.um." Trev paused a moment trying to overcome the awkward situation he'd gotten himself into. Roe looked at him for a moment then brushed past him and down the hallway.   
  
Rio looked at Trev with an amused glance. "What was that all about? Hmm?" Trev turned slightly red and muttered a response. Rio chuckled. "Hey Rio," Trev started, "Don't get your hopes up okay?" Rio nodded solemnly. The anticipation of going home had left a knot in her stomach. The thought of not being able to go home made it tighten.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Here's the deal Roe. We can't go home just yet." Alex explained. Both Roe and Rio gave a long sigh of frustration. Alex frowned slightly and continued. "We can however send a few of us into the real world." Roe looked puzzled for a moment. "But you said..." Roe began trying to comprehend what Alex was saying. Alex held his hand in the air for a moment, motioning for silence, then continued. "I said we couldn't go home. I didn't say we couldn't send someone out."  
  
Roe's eyes lit with a glimmer of hope.and darkened with the taste of revenge.   
  
"Who are we going to send out Alex?" Rio asked. Alex shrugged. Whoever we can trust the most. And of course, to be safe, we'll send someone with them to make sure they come back."   
Rio thought for a moment. "But why can't we send everyone instead of just one person? What's the difference?"  
"If we were to send everyone we'd have less of a chance of making it home. I haven't exactly gotten all the bugs out yet.We could very well be stuck in between worlds and never find our way back." Alex's voice trailed into a slight whisper.   
  
Never is a strong word to use. The thought of never being able to see home again, sent chills up Roe's spine.   
She would avoid that as much as she had the opportunity to do so.   
  
"Well," Roe said hesitantly, "Have you tested this yet.err.whatever it is? What exactly is the plan anyway?"  
Alex shook his head. Haven't had the chance yet I'm afraid. The first run will be the sending. Maybe the last one too if it doesn't work." He added grimly.  
Roe choked on her words just then, not allowing them to leave her mouth. He's trying. She thought. My patience!   
  
Rio looked over at Roe momentarily. She was holding her hands together so tightly, her nails digging into her flesh slightly. "Maybe we should wait..until we have some information on where the Betrayer is?" Rio hoped this would calm her down. It worked from what she could see. Roe had loosened her grip on her hand. She noticed the angry red marks where her nails had dug in on her hand.   
  
Alex scratched the back of his head, slightly confused. "Yeah I guess that'd work. Probably be the best thing too. Just in case this doesn't work. Oh! The plan...right...Kind of complicated really. We'll need your computer.."  
  
Roe grinned. "Use whatever you need to. I'll keep my promise. We'll make that bastard suffer."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well that's all I have for now. I'm REALLY working hard on this. Fighting with writer's block and trying to write good fan fiction isn't as easy as it seems. The rating for this may go up as more chapters are added though! Hoped you liked it so far! 


End file.
